The Kitty Kunoichi of Konoha
by Ventus Bakugan Master
Summary: Ichigo becomes a shinobi, and she is befriended by Naruto. Team 7 and Team 14 go on exciting adventures, and many exciting events occur. Just like Naruto, Ichigo is no ordinary shinobi. What secrets does she hold? Enjoy. Please read and review. Some Naruto/Ichigo, fluff, and tons of action.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

Notes: The chapters will be part of arcs, and the events won't be parallel to the anime or the manga.

Naruto and the other students that had become Genin were waiting for Iruka to enter the classroom because this was the day that the Genin teams were going to be formed. It's not that Iruka had a habit of showing up late, but he had to give the Academy's graduation exam to three new students.

Then, everyone looked alert while they saw the door slide open and Iruka walked into the classroom with a female student standing next to him. Her hair and eyes were cherry red and she had black cat ears and a tail. Her tail had a dark red ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair was let down and was slightly curly. She wore a short cherry red dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves were dark red that reached to her wrists. Her boots were dark red with black laces and reached to her knees. She had dark red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Ichigo Momomiya! It's nice to meet all of you!" she exclaimed to the other students with a happy smile on her face. Most of the males smiled and blushed at Ichigo's cute appearance, but some of the girls seemed to look somewhat jealous because they thought she'd steal Sasuke from them.

Ino shouted while she looked annoying at the sight of the male students impressed by Ichigo, "Hold on! That girl can't be in a team, or it'll be uneven! Besides, she can't be a Genin like us without even taking the graduation exam!"

What happened next would shock everyone, except Naruto because he had a feeling that Ichigo would contradict Ino's statement. The new kunoichi simply made the hand signs for the ram, the snake, and the tiger, and she created two clones of herself! It wasn't her ability to do the Clone Jutsu that impressed the class, but it was how her clones looked.

The one that stood next to her had orange hair, an orange dress, orange boots, orange gloves, orange eyes, and she looked exactly like Ichigo. In other words, she looked exactly the same but with her outfit in orange.

"Hello, my comrades. My name is Orenji Kettei. It will be an honor for us to fight together, and combine our strengths as well." she told everyone, as she seemed calm.

The other clone had blonde hair, brown eyes, a yellow dress, yellow boots, yellow gloves, and she also looked like Ichigo. To contradict Orenji's serious nature, this clone chuckled happily while it was thinking of funny pranks.

She shouted while still chuckling, "Hey, everybody! It's awesome to meet you! My name's Hikari Shokku! Let's make battles fun by striking like lightning!" Hikari seemed happy and hyper, much to the delight of Naruto.

Iruka pulled a white piece of paper from one of the holsters on his green vest, and everyone gave him their undivided attention. After he unfolded it, Iruka announced the squads in the order of the team numbers. The first six squads looked happy, but the members of Team 7 would certainly break that chain.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke?" Naruto loudly asked while a frustrated look formed on his face.

Iruka explained sternly, "We make sure that all the squads are balanced, so we put the best student with the worst student. Sasuke had the best scores, and you had the worst scores." Some of the students laughed, and Naruto sat down.

Sasuke muttered, as he looked annoyed, "Just make sure you don't get in my way, you loser." Sakura sat in between them, and she tried to calm the situation. Also, she stuck her tongue out at Ino because she was on Team 7 with Sasuke.

The final team was Team 14, which consisted of Ichigo, Orenji, and Hikari. (Red, orange, and yellow, respectively.) Iruka gave all three of the girls their Konoha headbands with forehead protectors, and he also told them that he could see they had the potential to be exceptional. Class was dismissed, and the students left the classroom.

Before Naruto could leave, Iruka stopped him at the door. He introduced Naruto to Ichigo, and Iruka also mentioned that she was similar to him because she was the jinchūriki of a tailed beast as well. Naruto didn't really seem surprised. After all, could any other kunoichi make clones like Ichigo did?

"Ichigo, you seem like a nice person! We'll be great friends!" Naruto told her with a smile, as he gave her the thumbs up gesture.

She replied happily, "I can agree on that, Naruto! Well, class is over. I've heard there was a ramen shop in Konohagakure, but I don't know where it is." It was interesting that Ichigo mentioned ramen, because her stomach immediately let out a loud growl.

Naruto grabbed her hand, and he ran out of the classroom with her to show Ichigo where Ichiraku Ramen was located.


End file.
